


Late nights

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for Blackwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall does a thing and surprises Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SUCH A SUCKER FOR BLACKWALL AND THE BIG GUY.
> 
> Bad title is bad.

“What in the world…” Lavellan murmured, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, moving her hand to the opposite side of the bed, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Repeats of the last time she woke up in Blackwall’s bed alone crept into her mind, her face scrunching in response. She sighed, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

“Thom?” No answer. The girl was still trying to get used to his real name, it feeling foreign and strange on her tongue.  
Scrunching her nose slightly, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes again before she stood up, yawning.

“Blackwall?” the girl asked, feeling more confident with the name that she had called him and grown used to. “I’m down here, my lady.” Blackwall called out from down the stairs, Lavellan’s head tilting to the side as she made her way downstairs.

“What are you up to d-” The girl started, her words cutting short as she froze in her steps, Blackwall splashing his face with cold water, looking at Lavellan with a smile. “You- It-” She mumbled, moving one of her hands to motion towards her face. Blackwall smiled in response, moving one of his own hands to rub the now smooth skin along his chin. "I figured that a change was needed now.”  
Lavellan walked closer to him, now standing to where they were face to face. “Even your hair! Maker, Thom… Did someone help you?” “Believe it or not, my lady, Dorian did. He couldn’t believe it when I told him my plan.” “And he cut your hair..?” Lavellan asked, reaching a hand towards the warrior’s face, her palm resting gently against his cheek, tilting her head at the new feeling of soft skin and not rough whiskers.

“You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Blackwall said as he rested his hand against hers, smiling as his lady’s mouth curved gently in a soft smile. “You were handsome before, but now… Maker’s breath, Blackw- Thom.” Lavellan said as her smile grew, the man before her turning his head to kiss her palm.

“I still have yet to get used to compliments from you, my lady.”


End file.
